One Hundred Days of Challenges
for Blazey's 100 themes challenge~ By Stormver About the Challenge Okay, this is like the Hunger Games, but with five tributes from each Clan instead of two. The rules are listed below: 1. Only one cat may win, unless it is a couple the audience enjoys. 2. You may have forbidden love. 3. If siblings are entered together, they may not be a team together. I'm going to add that the POVs will change and that an apprentice from every Clan shall be featured. Brokenheart will also get a section or two, so bear with me. And then we have the apprentices: From RiverClan: Stormpaw- pretty dark gray tabby tom with stormy-blue eyes. Love interest of Fawnpaw (see ThunderClan apprentices) Streampaw- blue-gray shecat with stream-blue eyes. Graypaw- light gray tabby tom. Sunpaw- golden-brown tom with amber eyes Leopardpaw- golden tabby shecat with unusual darker golden spots, the spitting image of Leopardstar. From WindClan: Hiddenpaw- handsome black smoke tabby tom with vibrant green eyes. Silverpaw- silver tabby shecat with unusual gray eyes that reflect the moon. Thistlepaw- spike-furred white Tom with gray patches and dark amber eyes, appearing to be red. Rowanpaw- dark orange shecat with green eyes. Hootpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes. Can yowl loud enough to the stretch that nearly all of his Clan can hear him yowl. From ShadowClan: tbc Day 1 - Introduction - Welcome to the 100 Days Challenge One hundred days. One hundred days of surviving alone. One hundred days. Wait - you don't know me, do you? I'm Wrenpaw. I'm doing the one hundred days challenge, along with four other apprentices from my Clan and five from the other three Clans. What's the one hundred days challenge? You have to survive alone, engineered in a special place, a place where StarClan cannot reach you, nor the Dark Forest. Nobody can reach you except for the other apprentices. Survive for one hundred days and you win - you get to be at the head of all patrols and battles for a full year, as well as be fed first and foremost, before everyone. There are no rules - except for only one can win, nobody else. Everyone else? Killed. If there is more than one survivor, then they put your name in a raffle. If you're picked, you win. I am standing beside the other ThunderClan apprentices - Ravenpaw, Fawnpaw, Scarletpaw, and Birchpaw. Ravenpaw - the black tom - nods his head to me, and I feel a twinge of embarrassment. Birchpaw looks triumphant as he eyes his brother, Gravelpaw. I've heard that Gravelpaw was named for his dense fur, but Birchpaw was jealous - and angry - that his mother like Gravelpaw the best. Unfortunately Yarrowstar - the ThunderClan leader - chose Birchpaw over Gravelpaw, and I'm sure the latter is extremely angry. Scarletpaw shuffles her paws as she watches one of the other apprentices - Stormpaw of RiverClan. Her eyes soften as she watches him lick his pelt. Forbidden love is against the warrior code - but here, there is no warrior code. Fawnpaw stands near Ravenpaw, her brown tabby fur bristling. She and Ravenpaw are siblings - chosen together, which never happens in the hundred days challenge, but maybe this year they're making an exception. At last, the gamekeepers arrive, led by Brokenheart, an angry-looking dark brown shecat. She narrows her eyes and looks down at the Clans, as the island is the entrance to the arena. "Leaders of all Clans, present your apprentices to the One Hundred Days Challenge." Emberstar of WindClan goes first. "I present Hootpaw, Thistlepaw, Rowanpaw, Silverpaw, and Hiddenpaw." Each WindClan apprentice steps forward. Hiddenpaw, Silverpaw, Rowanpaw, Hootpaw, Thistlepaw. Each one is looking up at Brokenheart proudly. I wonder if I can be as proud. Next is Fallowstar of ShadowClan. "I present Juniperpaw, Olivepaw, Sparrowpaw, Darkpaw, and Wolfpaw." Gray, dark brown, light brown, black, blue-gray. Each ShadowClan apprentice mimics the WindClan apprentices. Pondstar is after Fallowstar. "I present Stormpaw, Streampaw, Graypaw, Sunpaw, and Leopardpaw." Stormpaw is first, with his dark gray tabby pelt. Next is Graypaw, the light gray tabby tom. Afterwards is Sunpaw, a golden-brown tom. Streampaw steps up, her blue-gray pelt shinning brightly under the moonlight. And Leopardpaw looks exactly like a LeopardClan cat! Some say she is related to the legendary Leopardstar, but others disagree. I think she is. And lastly, Yarrowstar steps forward. "I present Ravenpaw, Scarletpaw, Fawnpaw, Birchpaw, and Wrenpaw." As my name is called, I step forward to stand by the other apprentices. Brokenheart is about to finish the ceremony. "Cats of all Clans, these brave apprentices are going to survive alone for one hundred days. Say your goodbyes, and we shall be on our way." My mother stands in the crowd, and I lick her fur one last time. "Good luck. Come home safely." "Thank you," I reply, dipping my head. "You be safe too, Fernfeather." "Cats of all Clans!" It's time to leave. Brokenheart bows to all the Clans, and she suddenly vanishes, leaping off the rock and towards the lake. I watch as Ravenpaw bravely leaps off, his heroic jump flopping and causing him to land on a RiverClan tom. My friend scrambles off the tom, running towards the lake faster than a fleeing rabbit. Eventually it's my turn. I jump off the rock, feeling air rush past me and then hit a metal floor, my face hurting. I glance up, down, left, and right and then realise that the Challenge is about to begin. End of Day 1 Into Day 2 - Complicated - The Start of The Challenge "Apprentices, welcome to the arena!" Brokenheart's voice booms over a loudspeaker above my ear. "It's time to start the one hundred days challenge! The rules are that one must win - I'm sure you've heard the tales of your elders about this." I am not on a metal floor, but more like a metal container. The walls are made of glass, blocking me from getting out. "Apprentices, the Challenge will start in 3..." "Two..." "One..." "GO!" The metal cylinder is removed and I lauch off it, running as fast as I can. I scent a mouse. Food! Perfect! I crouch and leap onto it, just as a black shape dies the same. The mouse is dead, hanging in the tom's paws. He is jet-black with a while tail-tip and chest, his eyes a beautiful leaf-green. It's Ravenpaw. He smiles and tosses the mouse at me. "Food, it was your catch." "But you might need it." I offer him the mouse, lifting my paw. "Well then, thanks," he murmurs, walking over to me. "Team?" I think for a moment. Ravenpaw is a good teammate, but he's better at healing than anything. I had forgotten that he had trained with the medicine cat before he came. "Team," I finally reply back, after several moments. The sun sets over our heads, and suddenly there is a gunshot. An apprentice was killed today. It's Graypaw of RiverClan. His death is listed as this: Killed in a battle between him and Hiddenpaw. Hiddenpaw is still alive and living for another day. Well, that makes things complicated. Hiddenpaw is dangerous. Very dangerous. If he finds us, we're doomed. Ravenpaw and I are doomed. Suddenly Brokenheart's voice booms over a loudspeaker again. "CATS OF ALL CLANS!" She yells it like she has a cold. "CHANGE OF RULES," she continues, "IF YOU ARE A TEAM, YOU CAN WIN AS A TEAM. THE TEAMS HAVE TO HAVE A MINIMUM OF TWO APPRENTICES AND A MAXIMUM OF FOUR APPRENTICES! That is all, you may settle in for the night!" "I hate that shecat," Ravenpaw growls. "I really hate her too," I hiss. Day 2 - Making History - Danger The next morning I wake up to a stinging sensation in my neck. "Oh, and one more thing." Brokenheart's voice echoes in my ear. "Another rule change. This year we have installed special trackers on your necks to track rule-breaking. If we do not find your tracker, you will be immediately killed by electric shock." She laughs malevolently. She wants to kill us. She wants to kill everyone. Ravenpaw wakes up beside me. "Argh! So stupid!" He bangs his head against the cave wall. Oh, right. We settled in a cave last night. Eventually we've gotten breakfast and now Ravenpaw and I are banging our necks against the cave wall, trying to stop the trackers. I hear a buzz. My tracker is off! I see the blue lights on the ground. "Ravenpaw, hit your neck on this rock!" I beckon him to bang his neck on the rock that broke my tracker. He starts to bang it and then I hear a scream. Blood suddenly clouds Ravenpaw's neck, identifying a deep scratch on his neck. "Wrenpaw...get cobwebs...and mix marigold and comfrey.." He is identifying a solution for his scratch! I run out of the cave, searching for the right herbs. "Hey!" Oh no. I know who that is. It's Hiddenpaw. He leaps on me, pinning me and then asking, "Will you protect me?" I feel confusion. Why does he need protection? "I...I know, I know. But I need protection." His eyes are pleading now. "I didn't want to kill Graypaw. But he threatened to kill me, so I had to." "Fine," I growl. "Explain yourself and come with me, unless you want to die." He looks scared and upset as I lead him back to Ravenpaw. "Guard this cat." I turn and head out of the cave again. I can't help but wonder: why does Hiddenpaw need protection? What made him kill Graypaw? Are there greater dangers than the ones already given? Is this a trap? I can't focus right now. I have to find cobwebs for Ravenpaw. But this is a trap, and I can feel it in my bones. Day 3 - Rivalry Hiddenpaw explained his story last night, after I had saved Ravenpaw: "Most cats knew of herb supplies in a place known as The Medicine Den. I went over there along with multiple others. I could see Stormpaw, Scarletpaw, Birchpaw, and even Fawnpaw. Then suddenly Graypaw appeared in front of me. "'Hiddenpaw,' he sneered at me. 'You're trying to get the herbs that I will need for my troops.' "'Yeah, so what?' I didn't know what Graypaw was doing. "'So, I need those for my cats! You won't need those! You'll be dead before anyone finds you.' He had started threatening me. "'You will find yourself gone if you attack me.' "'Too late! Say goodbye, Lover Boy!' He leaped on me then, scratching me...and so I killed him." I'm shaking unnaturally right now, hoping that those words are true. I wonder why he came running to me. I watch him turn away from me, avoiding my gaze. He has something going on, and I want to find out what. He walks out of the cave and away from me. I run after him, wondering what's going on. "Hey," I say carefully. "Hey," he responds, looking down and avoiding my gaze again. "What's going on? Why have you been avoiding my gaze?" He finally looks into my eyes, his own softening abruptly. "Well...I've got a secret. If I tell you, don't tell anybody, alright?" I let out a bark of laughter. "What could be so secret that I can't tell anyone?" He seems scared as he shuffles his paws. "Wrenpaw...I'm a spy. I'm a spy for Juniperpaw's team. He's got me, Silverpaw, and Streampaw with him, and he's determined to win. So he asked me to spy on you after he spotted you and Ravenpaw hunting together. I'm sorry. I never meant anything against you. But I can't go back because of you. If I left, I would never forgive myself. But Silverpaw is ready to attack if I don't come back, so I have to leave." I keep silent as he finishes his confession. "Hiddenpaw." I look at him, see his green eyes, his black smoke tabby pelt, his change in loyalty. And I see something else. We're rivals by technical terms, but that doesn't mean we can't like each other. "NO!" A voice screams in my head, but I ignore it and let Hiddenpaw press against me. Juniperpaw's team is out there, and they're probably going to plan to kill us, but right now I just want to be with Hiddenpaw. Day 4 - Unbreakable (Author's Note: POV changed to Hiddenpaw. POVs will be swapped every day/chapter between Hiddenpaw and Wrenpaw.)' After I end my meeting with Wrenpaw, I bid my farewells to her and Ravenpaw. She looks at me curiously, her eyes asking questions, but Ravenpaw looks like he is relieved to see me go. "Goodbye, Ravenpaw. Goodbye, Wrenpaw," I call. I turn to avoid Wrenpaw's loving gaze. She already knows so much about me. She knows I care about her. And I love her for that. As I walk back to Juniperpaw's camp, I hear a rustle in the bushes and Streampaw leaps onto me. "What was ''that, useless?!?" She digs her claws into my chest. "I saw you with that apprentice and I heard everything! You've betrayed us, Hiddenpaw. You don't deserve to be part of this group anymore." She gets off of me and calls out, "Thistlepaw, Leopardpaw! Take Hiddenpaw to Juniperpaw's liar, now!" Thistlepaw and Leopardpaw appear at my side, pressing into my fur aggressively. Leopardpaw hisses when I try to strike her with my claws. She has given me a scratch on my ear by the time we reach Juniperpaw. "Ah, the puny Hiddenpaw," he sneers, leaping down from the high rock he was perched on. "Explain why you are here, weakling." "I went to spy-" I start, but Streampaw interupts me. "Sir!" she yowls. "Hiddenpaw met with Wrenpaw and revealed his affiliations, sir!" I felt guilt and anger in my belly. What was Juniperpaw going to do to me? The leader stares at me. "Is this true, Hiddenpaw?" His voice is dark and angry. Streampaw narrows her eyes and stands in front of me. "I know this is ture, sir! I watched him myself, sir!" I notice how she uses the word 'sir' to adress Juniperpaw. Well, after I'm done, she can call me sir. I've planned out my attack. Juniperpaw suddenly protruds into my thoughts, his voice madder than a badger's roar. "HIDDENPAW!!" He leaps onto me like Streampaw did. "DEATH! DEATH IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" I feel my adrenaline rush through me and suddenly I lauch myself upward, sending Juniperpaw flying. I am unbreakable. This fight is far from over. Day 5 - Obessetion - Wrenpaw I can't help but think about Hiddenpaw. Ravenpaw keeps asking me what's wrong, but I tell him I'm fine. He's noticed me staring into the distance, my gaze sightless. I don't know what's happening to me. Hiddenpaw's confession could have gotten him killed and then I'd be alone- No. I can't be thinking those thoughts. I don't love him...well, maybe I like him just a little bit. My heart seems to sink into his caring personality. I wonder, why is he so...attractive? I remember his own eyes meeting mine, the slight relaxation in his muscle-built body. His ears seeming to not be pricked anymore. His eyes softening gently and me pressing against his flank. His tail wrapped around my body, making me relax and rest my head on his shoulder. Our tails twinning as we watched the sky. ''Bang! '' A gunshot! My thoughts about Hiddenpaw vanish as a digital screen appears in front of me, showing Juniperpaw. ''He never deserved to live, ''I think, remembering Hiddenpaw's confession. The screen displays this messsage: ''Killed by Hiddenpaw.'' I find myself both overjoyed and worried at the same time. For one thing, Hiddenpaw is alive. Great. But for another, he killed the head of his squad. Did Silverpaw kill him? A second gunshot rings through the air, displaying Leopardpaw on my screen. ''Killed by Hiddenpaw.' That means Leopardpaw was part of Juniperpaw's group too. I wonder if Hiddenpaw is making the other cats bow beneth his leadership. Nevermind that. I have to see him again. I must. Day 8 - Eternity - Hiddenpaw I leap out of Juniperpaw's den faster than Streampaw can stop watching in shock. She collapses at Juniperpaw's side, wailing. "Juniperpaw, why? Oh Juniperpaw, I love you, please come back to me. Please come back to me and our kits." I pause at the words kits. "Did you say kits?" I walk up to Streampaw. Instead of telling me a simple yes, she turns on me. "This is your fault! This is all your fault! You killed him! It was all you! You're a monster, Hiddenpaw." She pauses and stares at me. "But I'm going to need you to live." She says the words slowly, as if she's tasting every single one. I pause. "Uh, yeah, sure, you can come find Wrenpaw with me." I'm not sure what to think of this, but I'm certain this is a problem. I guide the complaining she-cat back to Wrenpaw. She groans about halfway through. "Ugh, can we stop? My paws are killing me and I'll ruin my claws if I keep walking!" "No," I growl. "You're going to keep moving, and I don't care about those StarClan-cursed claws of yours." She groans louder. "Please. Can we stop? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase? The kits are hurting me!" "I said I don't care! Now come on, or you're going to regret it!" She stops her complaining and we make it to Wrenpaw, who runs up to me. Streampaw raises an eyebrow. "So this is it? This is the famous Wrenpaw?" Results (Warning: DO NOT read on unless you are on the CURRENT DAY)